New Family
by sirius.harry.james
Summary: situado en luna nueva y el 5to año de harry..bella descubre que no es hija de quien creia, sino de kate, la hermana de Renee,y de sirius black,que tiene una hermana gemela,y que sus padres son brujos...advertencia: cedric no muere, esta vivo.
1. Chapter 1

Lunes, odiaba los lunes… la semana siempre se hacia interminable, por eso no0 me gustaban.

Los fines de semana podían pasar más tiempo con Edward, en la semana no.

El despertador sonó a las 7, lo apague y me levante.

Tome una ducha rápida, ordene mi cuarto y me puse lo primero que vi.: un Jean, con una camisa celeste de invierno, una polera azul y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, junto con mi campera de color azul, me recogí en pelo con en una cola cuando decidí que mi pelo no tenia solución y acomode mi cuarto.

Cuando baje a desayunar, encontré que Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo. Me prepare uno plato de cereales y unas tostadas.

Estaba terminando de comer las tostadas cuando vi. que el auto de Edward se estaciono en mi puerta. Metí el cuenco de cereales y el plato donde estaban las tostadas en el fregadero, tome un jugo y fui a abrirle la puerta a mi Adonis personal.

Edward estaba esplendido, como siempre. La temperatura era de dos grados en Forks, pero el solo llevaba una camiseta que remarcaba todo su perfecto torso color beige y unos jeans.

- Hola hermosa- me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente. No pude evitarlo y subí la cara, para rozar sus labios con los míos. Era el paraíso. Mi paraíso personal.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y profundice el beso, tratando de poder entrar mi lengua en su boca para enredarla con la de el, como muy pocas veces el me dejaba, esperando que luego el me iba, como siempre, a apartar muy caballerosamente. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando el no solo no me aparto, sino que también fue, cerro la puerta (nunca despejando sus labios de los míos) me tomo por la cintura y el mismo profundizo ese magnifico beso.

Tuve que empezar a hiperventilar y creí que estaba por desmayarme, cuando el me soltó.

- Buenos Días para ti también, Edward- dije, con mi frente contra su menton.

- me volverás loco Bella- me dijo- no sabes lo que causas en mi... en fin, tenemos que ir al colegio.

Me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta el coche, donde me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró tras mí, siempre caballerosamente.

El viaje al colegio fue tranquilo, en silencio pero no de esos incomodos.

Al llegar, me encontre con alice, quien habia ido en el auto de Esme, que ella misma se lo prestaba.

Hace un mes habiamos comenzado de nuevo el instituto, esta ves sin Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, quien fingían haber terminado su escolaridad y que estaban en la universidad.

-BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- grito la hiperactiva hermana de mi novio vampiro y mi mejor amiga, tambien, que venia dando saltitos a nuestro encuentro- mañana iremos de compras luego del instituto, ya casi no tienes ropa y…

- alice, tengo ropa de aca a que me muera con todo lo que me compras! Y sabes que odio que gastes plata en mi!

- seh seh.. y sabes que nunca te hago caso!-dijo.

Lo unico que tenia de bueno este año, es que Edward habia cambiando todas sus clases para que coincidieran con las mias, hacia podiamos estar juntos durante la clase.

Al salir del instituto, Edward me llevo a casa.

El viaje transcurria en silencio. Cuando llegabamos a mi casa, vi en la entrada un auto que no conocia de nadie estacionada y otro auto que si me resultaba sumamente familiar.

Era un BMW, hermoso, pero que no era de ninguno de la familia Cullen, que era la unica familia que conocia que pudiera tener autos tan caros.

El otro auto era el de… ¿phil? Que hacia mi madre y su esposo en forks?.

Edward estaba tan sorprendido como yo… algo realmente malo o bueno tendria que haber pasado para que mi madre viniera a forks sin avisarme, esperaba que sea la segunda con todo mi corazon.

Temblando, me baje del auto (luego de que Edward avriran la puerta) y camine hacia mi casa, con Edward a mi lado.

Me sorprendi cuando, al abrir la puerta, vi sentados en le sillon a mis padres, Renee y Charlie, al lado de esta abrazandola estaba su esposo Phil, y… una mujer que no conocia, pero no sabia porque me resultaba familiar, estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

Mama estaba llorando, y al verme pasar ahogo un gemido de dolor y lloro mas fuerte en silencio, Charlie… el estaba solamente estatico y algo que me extraño… unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, aunque el no estaba llorando.

Eso si me dejo paralizada… Charlie? Llorando? Aca paso algo grave, gravisimo!

- mama?- que paso? Que haces en Forks?

- BELLA!- grito mi madre- dios! Porque nos hicieron esto a nosotros! Porque!?- lloraba y yo no podia mas.

A mi lado, Edward solo me apreto mas fuerte la mano y me abrazaba por la cintura con la otra.

- señora…- me diriji a la mujer que estaba ahí- no quisiera ser descortes pero…¿Quién es?

- sientate Bella- me dijo la mujer, su voz era suave y bonita, _ella _era hermosa.

Su pelo era de color rojo, sus ojos marrones… marrones iguales a los mios, identicos a los mios, su nariz era respingada y bonita, parecia esas mujeres que influyen mucho amor, me hizo acordar a esme en eso.

Y habia algo que lo note cuando la mire… era pareciada a mi en algunas cosas… era muy parecida a mi, sobre todo en sus ojos, identicos a los mios.

-Bella, querida, Kate tiene razon, es mejor que te sientes- dijo Charlie, con voz quebrada.

- esto no es facil de decir… no ahí una manera de decirlo…- empezo Charlie- no…no soy bueno para esto, no se como hacerlo- miro a mi madre, como si ella me pudiera decir algo, pero era obvio que ella estaba peor que mi padre, mil veces peor.

- esta bien, lo hago yo- dijo Kate- bella… no es facil de decirlo. No ahí una manera facil, y no se como ser sutil, incluso con algo tan delicado como esto- dijo, y mi madre suspiro y lloro mas fuerte por un momento.

- bella, tu eres mi hija- dijo esa mujer.

Tarde un momento en razon lo que decia, yo era su hija, pero entonces… era imposible que Renee no lo supiera-…

_Su hija_

Hija

Pero… ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

-no, eso es mentira! Ustedes se casaron porque estabas embrazada de mi!- les dije a mis padres… o solo Renee y Charlie, tal ves.

A mi lado, Edward me abrazo mas fuerte- escucha, mi amor.- me dijo al odio para que yo sola fuera la que lo escuchara-y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

- bella, te he estado buscando durante años… los años que supe que me engañaron, y que mis hijas no nacieron muertas.

Mereces una explicación, y la tendras, primero debes saber algo… yo soy la hermana de Renee.

- es verdad- dijo esta- es mi hermana…mis papas, dios! Como los odio ahora!

- para renee,- dijo Kate- mejor se lo explicamos. Mira bella… yo soy un año menor que mi hermana, se que nosabias de mi… y es porque era la hija que mis padres no querian, cuando tenia 11 años entre a un internado en Inglaterra por eleccion propia, y ahí fue donde conoci a Sirius… tu padre.

En ese instante Charlie dio un respingo, supe que no debia ser facil que digan "conoci a tu padre" sabiendo que no hablaban de el.

a esta altura, yo se que tienes muchas conexiones con los mitos y lo no real, y yo era algo de todo esto, mi mundo lo es

mire a Edward, quien solo tenia la cabeza gacha.

- bella… caudno tenias 11 años, no te llego una carta que decia que habias sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria?

Recorde que si me habia llegado esa carta, tambien recorde que mi mama estaba muy alterada por eso, y me digo que era una broma de alguien del colegio, que no existian tales cosas…

- pior tu cara, creo que si… mira, la razon por la que mis padres no me querian… es porq yo soy bruja.

Desde los 5 años, cuando empeze a tener mis habilidades, me dicuenta de esto, y a los 11 me aceptaron en ese colegio, va en realidad vinieron y me dijeron todo en casa.

Me marche a Howgarts. Mi hogar, donde conoci a mis amigas y amigos, y mi actual marido.

El timpo paso, y a mis padres les gusto cada vez menos el echo de que era bruja, casi no lo toleraban… yo no volvia en vacaciones y estaba siempre ne casa, solo tenia que voklver para las vacaciones de verano, aunque en realidad esta solo una semana en casa o dos como mucho, y después me iba a la casa de mi mejor amiga y mi hermana de corazon, Lily Evans.

En fin, cuando tenia 17 años quede embarazada… justo antes de regresar, a mis padres no les gusto, es mas… odiaron la idea, y me echaron de la casa. Fui a la casa de james Potter, mi casi hermano y donde Sirius vivia, aunque no era el hijo de los Potter

Al mismo tiempo, como te imaginaras, Renee quedo embarazada.

Tuve a mis bebes cuando tenia 18, aquí, en America. justo para esa epoca habian echo un viaje de estudios a america, y como los unicos que sabian de mi embarazon eran Samantha, Lily, Remus, James y , por supuesto , Sirius, tuve que ocultar mi embarazo con un hechizo por orden del concejo fue donde las di a luz… en un hospital muggle.

-muggles?- pregunte, en realidad no sabia que pensar, solo estaba tratando de escuhar la historia y no compendria donde podia tyerminar todo esto.

-significa no mago. Repondio Renee, que habia dejado de llorar.

- exacto, continuo Kate- en fin, me dijieon que mis hijos nacieron muertos, ami y a sirius nos dijieron eso… pero un timpo después descubri que eso no era verdad… mis hijos estaban vivos.

Me di cuenta cuando empeze a ter sospechas, ya que lei los expedientes y figuraba como vivos… crei que solo era un problema de tramiterio, pero razone que yo nunca habia visto los cuerpos, haci que pedi que desenterraran los cuerpos… y ahí me di cuenta que los ataúdes estaban vacios.

Luego de un timpo, mis madre me termino diciendo la veradad: mi padre robo a mis hijas recien nacidas, y las entrego a distintos lugares.

Una fue dada en adopción, y la otra… tu Bella, tu… fuiste cambiada por la hija que nacio muerta de Renee y Charlie.

- que?... como QUE! QUE YO FUI QUE!- empeze a gritar… como? Que mis abuelos me cambiaron?

Esta ves fue Renee quien continuo con la charla…

- ellos no querian que yo tuviera una hija apenas saliendo colegio, pero menos acptaban que su hija bruja tuviera una hija cuando todavía le faltaba terminar el colegio. Mis padres ODIABAN la condicion de bruja de Kate, y no querian que sus ñietas sean brujas… asi que creyeron que apartandolas de su lado, estas no serian brujas, por eso te cambiaron con la hija que tuve, sin que nosotros supimos nada. Nunca lo sospeche ni siquiera! Para mi tu fiuste y seras mi bella, mi hija-

No sabia que pensar, no sabia que decir…

Aca ellos no tuvieron al culpa.

Renee y charlie estarian pesimo ahora porq saben que su verdadera hija nacio muerta, que la niña que crearon como suya no lo es en realidad.

Y kate….

La verdad, no sabia que pensar… ella sufrio un monton por sus hijas… un momento, ella hablo de hijas en plural,,, tenia una hermana?

tengo… tengo una hermana?- pregunte

si, yo di a luz gemelas-respondio-

como se llama?

Kristine…

En ese instante tambien reaccione con algo…¿porq no me dejaron ir a howarts? ¿porq aparecia recien ahora?

- porq no me dejaron ir a howarts?

- bella, no te enojes… yo creci viendo que mis padres odiaban que mi hermana sea una bruja, y eso me fue contagioso…. Sobre todo porque kate me habia dicho que mis hijos podian ser magos o brujas, y yo tenia miedo de que fuera todo verdad…perodna

- y porque viniste recien ahora? Cuando supieste todo… porq no viniste antes?- le pregunte a Kate, mi _madre._

- no era lo mismo que con Kristine… cuando me entere de todo, ella tenia 10 años, hacia que a los 11 le llego la carta, y fue a Howarts, cuando la vi… supe que era mi hija, supe que era mi niña, ella fue mas facil, no tenia familia, su familia adoptiva la avandono, todo lo que tenia era a su hermano, Lucian, el era su soporte, y fue mas facil conmtarlo… me moria de ganas de decirte que eras mi hija cada ves que te veia Bella, pero era mas complicado… romperia el alma de mi hermana, no era un familia que no conocia, o incluso que la vandono,como en Kristine… era mi hermana, mi propia hermana.

- que me veias?- le dije, incredula ante su escusa… se crei que me iba a tragar eso?- cuando me veias?

- tu no lo sabias… pero yo iba a mirarte en el colegio que ibas en Phonix… almenos te podia ver, aunque no sabias quien erra.

- y porque ahora?

En ese momento se puso mas seria (soi era posible)y respondio:

- porque estas muriendo- dijo, con ojos ne lagrimas.

Que yo estaba muriendo? Mire a Edward.. que estaba tan incredulo como yo…. Eh? Que estab diciendo ella?

mira… la magia es algo muy importante en nosotros, es como que esta por todo nuestro cuerpo, pero es invisible… no la ves n i nada… esa magia tiene que salir, sino se queda en nuestro cuerpo y nos mata… por eso es importante si eres mago, usar la magia, en fin, si no vas a Hogwarts para que te enseñen magia y hechiceria… acabaras muriendote, tenia que venir… era ahora o nunca…

yo… yo no se que pensar…. Solo quiero pensar…- dije, y subi a mi cuarto, todbvia agarrada de la mano con Edward.

Al llegar , me sente en le piso y me abrace a Edward y empeze a llorar, llore como nunca lo habia echo.


	2. chapter 2

No soy ni una rubia multimillonaria ni una morocha con una gran imaginación sobre vampiros… sino seria muuy rica y no iría al colegio Xd, no me pertenece nada de esto!

Chapter 2: Conociéndose.

POV: Bella

A la mañana siguiente me levante todavía con la ropa que traía el día anterior, en los brazos de Edward.

Me di cuenta que el no se fue a cambiar la ropa, ya que tenia la misma que la noche anterior.

La cabeza me dolía y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Y no era para menos… todavía me dolía recordar lo que me había enterado la noche anterior.

- Hola- me dijo mi ángel- ¿como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?

- si, yo estoy bien- le dije, mintiéndole un poco- que raro… traes la misma ropa que la noche anterior…

- es porque no me fui de tu casa, ni siquiera para disimular frente a tu padre.

- ¿como?- sabía perfectamente que Edward se iba un rato para que mi padre lo vea macharse, cambiarse ropa, y esconder el auto.

Edward pareció escoger muy bien sus palabras antes de hablarme

- cada vez que me alejaba, te ponías a gritar… y me pedías que volviera, creí que estabas despierta… Charlie y Renee terminaron pidiéndome que me quedara contigo… ni siquiera pudieron alejarte de mi el suficiente tiempo para cambiarte, por eso dormiste con la ropa… aunque tengo que decirte que Charlie entro como mínimo 10 veces en la noche a ver como estabas… supongo que creyó que me aprovecharía de ti o algo así en tu estado- termino de decirme

¿Cómo estarían Charlie y Renee? Después de todo, se habían enterado que su única hija, no era en realidad su hija… que su hija estaba muerta, _que no tenían hija_.

- Renee esta muy deprimida, no te mentiré… Charlie insistió en que ella y su esposo se quedaran acá, pero decidieron irse a un hotel en Port Angels, Kate se fue a un hotel en Steale…. Charlie esta… bueno por fuera perfecto, pero internamente no para de pensar como esto pudo haber pasado… y que no va a permitir que le quiten a su hija.

- No lo puedo creer- dije, después de un largo silencio- quiero decir… ¿como mis abuelos pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Como se supone que tengo que seguir yo ahora? Además… ¡¿soy bruja?! ¿Que demonios significa? No entiendo nada…- termine, y oculte mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras sollozaba.

A eso de las 10 (pues me había levantado a las 8) fui capaz de estar medianamente presentable para bajar.

Edward se fue afuera, mientras yo me cambiaba con unos pantalones oscuros, una polera negra y una campera del mismo color. No tenía ánimos de vestirme de colores. Como le había dicho a Edward en una ocasión, mi color favorito varía según mi estado de ánimo, y hoy me sentía así… de negro, muerta.

Muerta por los padres que me hicieron creer que tenía

Muerta por la pobre madre que en realidad me estuvo buscando todo el tiempo

Muerta por los hermanos que no conocí

Muerta por mis abuelos, que tan tontos creyeron que podían manejar a sus hijas de manera tan cruel

Muerta, en fin, era como me sentía.

Cuando baje, mi padre no estaba… seguramente se había ido a la comisaría… queriendo evitar estar en casa.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea… Kate era mi madre, eso ya lo sabia, y no había vuelta a atrás… pero no conocía nada sobre ella… ni sobre mi hermana, y hermanos…

Era un poco raro aceptarlo… había creído que solo tendría unos "hermanos": los Cullen, quienes consideraba mi familia… pero ahora saber que tenia hermanos de sangre… no sabia que hacer, y una no era mi simple "hermana" era mi hermana gemela.

Cuando me di cuenta lo que Edward era, creí que mi mundo no podía cambiar mas… quiero decir, no solo descubrí el amor en un amor prohibido, sino también un mundo nuevo dentro de ese amor…

Pero eso era solo una parte de mi vida… esto era mucho mas…_esto era toda mi vida_… era no solo saber que había un mundo fantástico, un mundo de ficción, sino también saber que yo nací en ese mundo, para pertenecer a ese mundo… que mi familia no era quien yo creía… esto era _verdaderamente_ cambiar mi vida.

- Edward… ¿sabes donde se aloja Kate?- le pregunte

- si… en uno de los mejores hoteles de Steale, ¿por?

-me… ¿me podrías llevar?- dije tímidamente.

Me abrazo y me beso en la frente

-por supuesto mi ángel- me respondió, muy dulcemente

- Edward….- le dije

- si?

-¿Me besas?- le pedí, no sabia porque…pero lo necesitaba

- el muy dulcemente poso sus labios sobre los míos, y luego los fue moviendo, muy suave y tierno… necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, y que iba a estar… lo necesitaba.

Al rato estaba en el Volvo de Edward, llendo a 120 Km. /h hacia Steale.

Edward estaciono su Volvo en el estacionamiento de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de Steale: el 4 seasons (N/A: en realidad es un hotel de Argentina, es que no se nada sobre todos los hoteles de Steale o algo así).

Entramos y Edward pregunto por Kate Black, el apellido de mi madre y mi padre…en realidad el apellido de mi padre. Se sentía raro, porque sabía que en realidad yo era Isabella Black, y no Isabella Swan...

En fin, la habitación de Kate era la 111.

Fue Edward quien toco la puerta, supongo que se dio cuenta que todavía no estaba lista para esto…pero quería, NECESITABA hablar con Kate….había unas cuantas cosas que quería que me aclare, y otras que quería que me contara…

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo muy sorprendida de vernos…

-Bella…yo, no sabia si llamarte…no sabia como estarías…-dijo Kate

-si…yo no sabia si vendrías o que pasaría, así que decidí venir…no tienes que siempre buscarme tu a mi, ¿cierto?- dije.

-pasen

Entramos cortésmente, aunque Edward luego se fue, dejándome sola con mi madre, prometiéndome que pasaría a buscarme para el almuerzo.

-Kate, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo?- pregunte

-si, claro

Mientras estábamos caminando por Steale, decidí que era el momento y empecé a preguntarle todo lo que me intrigaba…

¿tengo una gemela?

Si, Kristine Black.

Dude un momento, pero la verdad es que me interesaba mucho eso…

¿como es ella? ¿Es muy parecida a mí físicamente? ¿Y en actitudes? ¿Como es?

Kris es…bueno, físicamente es lo mismo que tu…la misma estatura prácticamente, la misma forma de la cara… solo que ella es pelirrojo oscuro, y tu morocha y que sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, como los de Sirius, aunque la forma de los ojos y el tamaño de estos, su nariz, sus orejas, al forma de la cara, su boca… es extremado el parecido… ella es tu con otro color de pelo y de ojos.

¿Y en personalidad?

Son lo opuesto. Dijo, riéndose- por supuesto, yo no conozco de ti ni la mitad de lo que la conozco a Kristine… pero se que eres respetuosa, que no buscas problemas en el colegio, tus notas son muy buenas, no eres desobediente ni nada por el estilo….Kristine es…bueno, es muy rebelde, para sintetizarlo…es muy parecida a su padre, que quieres que diga, Sirius es Kristine…ella se escapaba de casa, va a bailar, es la que hace todas las bromas en el colegio junto con su mejor amigo, y su prácticamente hermano del alma, Cedric…ella es una rebelde en pocas palabras.

-¿tengo mas hermanos?- pregunte, en ese momento estábamos sentadas en un banco de la plaza. La verdad es que me intrigaba mucho…muchísimo, nunca tuve hermanos…solo conocía lo que se sentía por querer a Emmett, Alice, Jasper y hasta Rosalie como mis hermanos.

Kate rió muy bajamente…

¿que si los tienes? ¡La pregunta seria si no los tienes! Jeje, si… tienes 7 hermanos con Kris.

¡QUE!- me imaginaba que tenía hermanos, ¡pero tantos!

- ¿cuantos embarazos pasaste?

Unos cuantos… primero fue el tuyo y de Kris, cuando tenia 17, luego, a los 18…Quede embarazada devuelta de trillizos...Kyle, Sahara y Helena…los tuve a los 19… a los 21 quede embarazada de nuevo, de Alexander y después son tuve mas hijos por un largo tiempo…. La historia completa luego te la contare bien, el tema es que yo y tu padre nos separamos luego de los 21 años, y recién hace 2 años nos juntamos devuelta. Hace dos años quede embarazada de mis mellizas… Lyra y Lily, ellas tienen un año ahora… y por ultimo, el menor es Ian, que solo tiene 2 meses de nacido…

Me quede boquiabierta… ¡dios! ¡Por 5 embarazos paso! Aunque… si mis hermanos son Kristine, Kyle, Sahara, Helena, Alexander, Lyra, Lily e Ian… ellos son 8, y ella me dijo que eran 7 con Kristine…

-pero… ellos son 8-

-no…bueno veras, hermanos vivos tienes 7, Kyle murió cuando tenia 2 años…- me dijo, tristemente.

- ¡ahí dios! Yo… ¡lo siento! De veras… ¿que le paso?

De repente, la actitud cambio y ella se puso más rígida…

- no quieres saberlo, creeme.

Entendí que ese no era un tema del que me iba a hablar, así que lo di por zanjeado.

- ¿quien es mi padre?

-Sirius Black. Es obvio que ni por casualidad lo conocerás…

-¿porque tu y el se separaron?- le pregunte, la verdad es que me había empezado a picar la curiosidad.

-veras… es una muy larga historia

- tengo tiempo. Le dije

- bueno. Todo comenzó cuando era chica. Te tendré que contar todo para que entiendas.

^ Yo vivía en América, con mis padres… vivamos en Miami… nuestra vida era normal… un padre trabajador, una madre ama de casa, una hermana mayor dulce con la que me llevaba bien y me cuidaba…pero todo cambio

^ Cuando tenía 5 años nos mudamos a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre. Nos fuimos a vivir a un lugar muy hermoso, uno de los lugares mas bellos para mi en toda Inglaterra, llamado (para los muggles)* "valle hermoso", y, para los magos, es conocido como el "valle de Godric". Por que si, ese lugar es una zona donde Vivian tantos magos como muggles.

En fin, cuando entre en esa edad fue cuando mis poderes se empezaron a manifestar…y también cuando conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos.

^ James Potter era mi vecino, y un niño muy bueno… un poco engreído, pero bueno en fin. Era el único hijo de una pareja que lo tuvo de grande, con 40 años ya, y que estuvieron buscándolo por mucho tiempo, por lo que te darás cuenta de cuanto lo malcriaron.

En fin, nos hicimos amigos, y a esa edad mis poderes mágicos se empezaron a manifestar.

Mis padres me decían que dejara de hacer esas cosas… pero yo no sabía como dejarlas.

Renee al principio me defendió en el colegio, cuando los chicos se burlaban de mi, pero después, cuando veía como mis padres me trataban… no la culpo, ella era muy chica (¡solo tenia 6 años!) y no entendía nada… seguía lo que sus padres le decían…

La cuestión es que llegue a los 11 años, cuando me dijeron lo que era, sin saber que era, porque hacia las cosas que hacia, y, sobre todo, rechazada por mi propia familia.

James era mi único amigo… y el nunca me dijo lo que yo era, a pesar de que el era un mago y siempre lo supo.

Entre a Hogwarts en contra de lo que mis padres querían, y para esa época fue cuando James me contó que el también los era.

Ahí conocí a mis mejores amigas, Lily Evans y Samantha Ruiz. Y también conocí a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin….

^ Si en aquel entonces alguien me hubiera dicho como iba a terminar con Sirius, me hubiera reído en su cara y le hubiera dicho que estaba loco… pero uno nunca elige el destino, y eso es algo que aprendí con los años…

En fin, Sirius y yo nos odiábamos, así como James y Lily, y Samantha y Remus entre ellos…

Yo creía que Sirius era un arrogante, un presumido, y el que yo era una loca demente

Lily creía lo mismo de James y un poco de Sirius, sin embargo adoraba a Remus, el único serio del grupo, el chico que leía y compartía intereses con Lily.

Sammy… ella siempre fue la rebelde de las 3, la que le gustaba hacer líos y no estudiaba, pero tenia notas excelentes… ella era inseparable con Sirius…

^como te darás cuenta, todos creían que yo terminaría con James, Lily con Remus, y Sammy con Sirius… pero nada fue así.

Cuando fueron las vacaciones de verano del 5to año, para entrar en el 6to, ósea, cuando yo tenía 16, mis padres decidieron irse a América devuelta, pero yo no me quería ir…. Dorea Potter, la madre de James, le ofreció que me quedara con ellos, y así lo hice.

Ese verano, Sirius fue cuando se peleo con sus padres.

^ Veras… en la sociedad mágica ubican a las personas según sus linajes: al mago o bruja nacido de padres magos con gran linaje, se los llama Sangre Pura, a los que son hijos de un mago y un muggles o hijo de muggles, se lo llama Mestizo, y a los que son hijos de muggles, vulgarmente… les dicen Sangre Sucia, aunque este es un gran insulto.

En aquella época (y ahora también) estaba Voldemort… un mago tenebroso, el mas grande que hubo prácticamente, que creía en la "limpieza de la Sangre", o sea, en que solo hubiera Sangre Pura. Era como un Hitler de los muggles, para que lo comprendas… y el mundo era una gran conmoción, pues todos tenían que luchar para que no se murieran la mayoría de los magos, que eran nacidos muggles.

Los seguidores de Voldemort eran sus "Mortifagos"

^la familia de Sirius, sobre todo su abuela, eran partidarios de estas creencias… y Sirius se revelo en contra de sus familia, sobre todo cuando se hizo amigo de James Potter, un mago de Sangre Pura, pero que a toda su familia se la consideraba unos "Traidores a la Sangre", o sea, que traicionaron por no creer en los ideales de Voldemort…

^ Cuando se pelea definitivamente con sus padres, le pide ayuda a James, y se queda en casa de este… ese mismo año, Sammy se mudo al Valle de Godric, igual que Remus, y Lily fue a pasar todo el verano en la casa de Sammy… así que estuvimos todos juntos.

Ahí fue donde nos unimos todos, y el año que entro empezamos a ser novios… en fin, como ya te conté, cuando entre al otro año cumplí los 17 en el colegio, y ese año quede embarazada de ustedes… la historia de después… bueno, Lily y James se pusieron como pareja, Remus y Sammy también… luego Lily, James, Remus, Sammy, Sirius y yo empezamos a estudiar para ser aurores (cazadores de magos tenebrosos, como Voldemort) y yo quede embarazada saliendo del colegio de Kyle, Sahara y Helena.

A los 19, Lily quedo embarazada de Harry, y Sammy de Stefan.

Luego, nosotros entramos a la Orden del Fénix, una asociación secreta que buscaba derribar al poder de Voldemort… en esa época, pertenecer a la Orden era ser suicida, y más si eras Auror, como nosotros, pero nosotros solo queríamos que nuestros hijos no tuvieran que crecer en el mismo mundo que habíamos crecido.

A los 21, Lily y James murieron a manos de Voldemort, y algo (nunca se supo que) paso, que cuando Voldemort intento matar a Harry, que solo tenia un año, no pudo… y se destruyo, o se quedo débil…nunca nadie supo bien que paso con el… hasta este año, en fin.

Ese fue el peor año de mi vida, y a su ves el mejor… yo estaba embarazada de Alex, pero ahí fue cuando mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos de alma, murieron, dejándome devastada, y encima… Sirius fue el acusado de esto.

-¿Qué?- fue la primera ves que la interrumpí desde que comenzó con su discurso… es que no lo podía creer" como que el había sido acusado!

- si, no yo lo podía… ni _quería_ creer. James era como un hermano para Sirius, y yo sabia que el nunca lo traicionaría, pero según decían, el lo había echo.

Veras, el encantamiento Fidelus, es un encantamiento que se echa sobre algo que no se quiere que se encuentre. Esta el llamado Guardián del Secreto, que es el único que lo sabe. Si el Guardián secreto no dice donde esta ubicado lo que se busca, nadie lo encuentra.

Pues bien, los Potter no ignoraban que Voldemort los perseguía, y lanzaron ese encantamiento, con Sirius como su Guardián del Secreto… o eso era lo que todos creíamos.

Cuando nos enteramos de todo, el fue el condenado, y sobre todo porque fue acusado de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew, un amigo de los chicos, que siempre iba con James y Sirius.

La historia que no se supo fue que, en realidad, a ultimo momento cambiaron al Guardián a Peter, para distraer a Voldemort, y que el traidor fue el.

Sirius fue condenado a prisión en Askaban, la prisión de magos, y yo quede muy mal… seguí como aurora sola, y con el embarazo…ahí fue cuando Kyle murió, y si no hubiera sido por Remus y Sammy, no hubiera podido criar a Ale, Helena y Sahara, ya que estaba devastada…

Al tempo me fui para Suramérica, y trabaje como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y como Aurora.

Luego, volví a América, y ahí me encontré con Kristine, y descubrí que era mi hija.

También me entere que tu existías… pero no podía decirte quien era, ya que tu estabas siendo criada por mi hermana, así que decidí ir a Phoenix como profesora en una escuela de magos, y ahí poder verte… luego, cuando Kris entro en 5to, llego la noticia de que Sirius Black había escapado de Askaban, y tuve que irme, quería proteger a mis hijos y a Harry, ya que muchos creían que el se escapo para matarlo, para terminar con lo que no logro su amo.

Aunque ese año me entere de la verdad, cuando me encontré con Sirius, y me demostró toda la verdad.

Se declaro la inocencia de Sirius, y luego el resto de la historia la sabes…

Me quede helada… todo lo que había sufrido la pobre… nosotras que no nos conoció hasta grandes, la muerte de sus mejores amigos, su esposo apresado y ella misma creyendo todo lo que había echo, criar a sus hijos sola, que uno se le muriera, verme y no decirme quien era por miedo a herir a Renee…

- la verdad… no se que decir…- le dije

- no tienes que decir nada Bella. No te conté todo esto porque quería que sintieras lastima, te lo conté porque es tu historia, por mas que no lo aceptes ahora…mira, son las 11:45, Edward te dijo que pasaría a las 12 por ti…mejor vallamos llendo

Después de todo, tal ves Kate no era mala, la pregunta es… se puede tener 2 madres? Mejor dicho… 3 madres? (sino Esme me mataba) igual ahora solo lo que quería era encontrarme con mi Ángel y poder contarle todo lo que me sucedió hoy.

Tomatazos? Aplausos? Gritos? Lechugas? Emmetts? Edwards? Xd, todo es bienvenido! Jeje

Bueno chicas (y chicos?) tengo una pregunta… no se bien si poner que Cedric sea parecido o no a Edward… quiero decir, no se que preferirías, pero a los pobres Cullen les va a dar un infarto si llegan a ver a otros Edward y Bella iguales! Xd, ah y aviso desde ahora, la familia de Cedric va a tener un OOC, ya que es muy necesario para este fic, Xd

En fin, Porfis ayúdenme con mi dilema!

Los quiero!


	3. ¿irias conmigo?

**¡Hola! Bueno, ¡les quería agradecer mucho los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas! Y también gracias por darme sus opiniones con respecto a lo de Cedric! Con respecto a eso, todavía no me eh decidido, y el no aparecerá hasta dentro de 3 o 4 capítulos, así que si alguien quiere darme su opinión sobre esto, se lo agradecería, todavía no me decidí.**

**En fin, aquí esta el capitulo ¡disfruten!**

**Capitulo 3: ****¿irías conmigo?**

Como Edward me había dicho, a las 12 en punto paso por mí, y me llevo a comer a la "Bella Italia".

Nos atendió la misma mesera que la primera ves que fuimos a ese lugar, y de nuevo miro a Edward de una manera que decía "tómame aquí, soy tuya" ¡dios! ¡Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba presente! Sin embargo, esta ves me vi libre de tomar la mano de el y decirle _mi amor_ para que esa… zorra, notara que estaba presente

En fin, mientras comíamos (va, yo comía y Edward miraba la suya) le conté todo lo que me contó Kate a mi.

-pobre mujer- dijo Edward, después de un rato, cuando ya estábamos en el auto de regreso a mi casa- por todo lo que tuvo que pasar…

Yo me quede callada. Había algo que m estaba matando… ¿Edward me seguía amando ahora que sabia que yo era bruja? Según lo que Kate me dijo, tengo que ir a Hogwarts, porque tengo que aprender sobre magia… ¿que pasaría con Edward y yo? ¡Yo ni por loca me iría de Forks!. Ella dijo que en América ahí colegios de Magia… podría ir a uno cerca, pero no sabia como reaccionaria Edward al darse cuenta de lo que era…

Para este momento, ya estábamos en mi casa, a si que me atreví a preguntarle

-Edward- dije- cuando estábamos en mi cuarto, yo arriba de el, y el me acariciaba en cabello.

- si, bella, dime-

- ¿no te molesta que yo sea… bruja?- le dije, algo tímida

El no respondió por un rato, y luego se empezó a reír

- ¿me estas preguntando si a mi no me molesta que seas bruja, cuando yo soy un vampiro?- se rió devuelta, y me beso- te amo tonta Bella.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez no lo deje irse.

Profundice mas el beso, tratando de que este nunca acabara, que el nunca se alejaría… pero de repente, no de solo las ganas de poder olvidarme de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor…de repente sentí un gran deseo… me olvide de lo que estaba sucediendo… Kate, Renee, Charlie… todos desaparecieron, solo estábamos Edward y yo…

Lentamente empecé a acariciar con mis manos su torso… se sentía perfecto. Espere a que el me apartara, pero no lo hizo, solo me beso mas apasionado (hasta donde podía sin matarme) y empezó a enroscar mi lengua con la suya, mientras que un gruñido suyo era sofocado por nuestro beso, metí mis manos debajo de su remera, creyendo que así me pararía… pero mi sorpresa fue mas grande cuando _el _metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa…

Esa sensación nunca la había sentido… sus manos recorriendo mi estomago libre de nada, gemí de placer…pero todo lo bueno tenia que acabar, y yo era humana (bruja, pero humana) y tuve que separarme para respirar…sin embargo el empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando, hasta llegar a mis hombros, donde lo mordió ligeramente (por supuesto, sin hacerme sangrar!) y luego volvió a subir a mi cuello, que siguió besando, pero esta vez, de una manera que nunca me hubiera imaginado de Edward…

Una de sus manos, que estaba en mi estomago, subió hasta el otro lado de mi cuello, mientras que yo tire la cabeza a un costado, para darle mejor acceso (sabia que no me comería!), y con esa mano apretó fuerte del otro lado de mi cuello (el lado que no estaba besando), mientras con su otra mano… no pude creerlo, pero Edward Cullen, el que se restringía contra cualquier cosa que pudiéramos hacer, subió su mano hasta mi seno derecho, acariciándolo

La sensación fue la mas excitante de todas… apreté mi mano mas contra la suya, pidiéndole que tocara mas, y no solo eso, sino que subió sus piernas un poco, y me beso mas vorazmente, me estaba chuponenado el cuello… eso dejaría marca estaba segura…

De repente, sentí su erección debajo de mi pierna, y gemí… se sentía hermoso…

Eso pareció hacer entrar a Edward en razón, ya que dejo de besarme, y se alejo hasta toparse con el respaldar.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente, aun cuando no necesitaba respirar.

- Dios- dije yo, apoyándome sobre su pecho

El no respondía… y me empecé a preocupar.

Cuando levante la cabeza, tenía los ojos abiertos mirándome. Los ojos de Edward estaban completamente Negros, pero pude ver que no era por hambre, ya que había una sombra cruzada… era lujuria.

-perdón- me dijo

- ¿que? ¡Me encanto!- le dije- Gracias- le sonríe y le di un corto beso en los labios…

- perdí el control completamente- dijo, molesto consigo mismo- es increíble, como con un roce tuyo pierdo el control… te amo.

- tranquilo, puedes perderlo cuando quieras- le dije, con una mirada juguetona

- Bella, no es broma, ¿notaste como te besaba el cuello? ¡Parecía de verdad un vampiro!

Me levante de la cama, y fui hasta el espejo que había en mi cuarto. Me mire mi cuello, y me di cuenta que tenia dos grandes chupetones en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Gemí de placer al ver como Edward me había marcado como suya.

- ¡dios Edward!- le dije- ¡me marcaste!- y me reí…

- bueno, ahora aunque sea sabrán que NO te pueden ver en Inglaterra… no quiero estar apartando magos por todos lados- termino, y se dejo caer en mi cama…. Pude notar que todavía no se había _tranquilizado…_ ya que _ese_ problema seguía…

En ese momento pensé las palabras que Edward digo seriamente… ¿el creía que iba a ir a Inglaterra? pero dijo no quiero estar apartando magos… ¿el pensaba ir conmigo?

- Edward… ¿de verdad crees que iré a Inglaterra?- le pregunte- quieres que vaya?

- Bella… ¡es tu familia! Se que te cuesta aceptarlo… pero Kate y Sirius te han buscado por años. Ellos te quieren…igual que Renee y Charlie. Nadie te va a decir que o te acerques mas a ellos, y ellos mismos no lo permitirán, solo que tal vez seria mejor que entables relación con Kate y Sirius, ellos después de todo también son tus padres… y piensa! ¡Tienes hermanos! Todos ellos te quieren conocer, eso es lo mas seguro…además esta el echo de que necesitas sacar al magia, sino…- se callo, bajo la mirada y pude ver que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas para no asustarme con su llanto de sangre. - sino morirás Bella, y nunca, NUNCA dejare que eso pase. Pero tampoco creo que pueda ser posible que me aleje de ti… así que pensé, que si tú quieres y que si me dejan, podría ir a Londres contigo.- termino

-Edward… la verdad no se que decirte, es solo que no me quiero ir de América. He vivido toda mi vida acá, nunca Salí del continente…y la verdad, la verdad tengo miedo de cómo puede ser mi otra familia. Estoy muy acostumbrada a _esta_ familia… en la que Charlie es muy cerrado, como yo, y no expresamos nuestro cariño, y mi madre es (o era) mi mejor amiga, aunque yo tenia que ser la madre en vez de la hija. Estoy muy acostumbrada que el amor de un hermano, lo eh sentido por Emmett, Jasper y Alice… y que ella fue mi mejor amiga, por primera vez tuve una gran amiga. No me imagino llendo a otro continente, teniendo que convivir con otras personas, que son mis padres… y por la cantidad de hermanos que me dijo Kate que tengo, no me imagino conviviendo con tantos, sabiendo que son mis hermanos… eso seria muy raro para mi.

Sin poder contenerme, volví a llorar, y otra vez me vi rodeada por unos fuertes brazos duros y fríos como la piedra misma, mientras que acariciaba mi cabello.

- y por lo del colegio.- Continué- no hace falta que vaya a Inglaterra, como te conté, Kate me dijo que en América ahí colegios de Magia, y creo que podría ir a uno cerca de aquí, pero no se… tengo mucho miedo. Toda mi vida creí que mi familia iba a ser Renee, Charlie y luego Phil. Cuando los encontré ya fue un cambio gigante, y quise a tu familia como mia… pero no se si pueda aceptar otra.

El se quedo en silencio por un rato, pero luego dijo.

-Bella, se que tienes miedo, pero eso no hará nada. No es solamente que "saques" la magia, necesitas a alguien que te apoye en esto, alguien que también sea un mago o una bruja, y además, esta el echo de tus hermanos. ¡Bella tienes una gemela! Tienen que conocerse, tienes que saber mas de tu familia… yo creo que si tú pudiste tener dos familias, podrás con otra… Los Black no parecen malas personas, es increíble como Kate con todo el daño que le han hecho, siguió adelante, y por alejarte, ya te dije, iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo Bella, mi Ángel.

De repente me sentí mas segura… si Edward viniera conmigo tal vez, y solo tal vez, no seria tan malo.

El siempre fue mi soporte, mi compañía, y si el estaba, yo podría hacer lo que quisiera.

De repente, escuche un gruñido, y cuando me di vuelta, al cara de Edward estaba contorsionada en rabia.

- ¿que sucede?-le pregunte, preocupada.

Me miro, y me sonrió.

- nada, es solo que… bueno, el apellido _Black._

-¿SI?

-bueno, tu nombre seria.

Me quede pensando, y dije

-Isabella Marie Black

Escuche otro gruñido, y seguí sin entender.

- ¡¿que pasa con eso?!

- es que… es el apellido de Jacob… tu amigo, Jacob Black.

De repente me empecé a matar de la risa.

- ¿estas celoso de que en realidad me apellide Black?

El me miro un rato, pensativo, y me dijo:

- Tú serás Cullen, y ahí termina todo.

Me quede paralizada ante sus palabras…¿el pensaba, luego de todos mis ruegos, convertirme en vampiro finalmente?

- tu… tu… ¿me convertirás?- le pregunte esperanzada.

A el se le salieron los ojos de orbita, y me respondió:

- Bella, ya te eh dicho, no quiero que pierdas tu vida como humana, nunca lo permitiré. Serás Cullen cuando nos casemos.- me dijo, muy seguro de eso.

Mi boca debía de estar desencajada y formando una perfecta O.

-¡ya te dije! No me quiero casar! al menos no hasta que tenga 30 años!- le dije, espantada ante la idea… además mi Ma-Reneé, me mataba!.

- ¿que? ¡No! Ya espere demasiado….¡no quiero esperar 10 años mas!, me quiero casar contigo dentro de un año o dos…-me dijo, pensativo- será precioso verte entrar a la iglesia con un vestido blanco…

Lo que el decía como un sueño (lo que tendría que ser para mí) para mi era mi peor pesadilla (¡lo que tendría que ser para él!)… ¡es que nunca seriamos una pareja normal! _Bueno… estoy de novia con un vampiro y me acabo de enterar que soy una bruja… ¿qué puede tener de normal esta relación?_ Me pregunte irónicamente para mi misma.

De repente, escuche ruidos abajo… supe que era Charlie, pero me pareció raro que Edward no me aya avisado que iba a entrar.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto

- ¡si papa! ¡Acá estoy!

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con el… si bien en ese momento no estaba llorando, tenia los ojos rojos, así que se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Bella, cariño, tenemos que hablar- me dijo.

- lo se

- Reneé vendrá acá a eso de las 16 hs, ambos queremos hablar con vos- me dijo, e hizo una pausa... sabia que quería agregar algo, pero que estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras. En ese momento me di cuenta que Edward estaba detrás de mi, sosteniéndome por el hombro- Ayer… te fuiste rápidamente arriba, y luego te quedaste dormida…- miro a Edward y luego a mi devuelta- supongo que Edward ya te lo habrá dicho… quiero decir, no te levantas todos los días con el a tu lado- pobre, si supiera que cuando el se queda dormido mi novio vampiro entra en mi cuarto todas las noche sigilosamente por la ventana…- el tema es que… no sabemos bien como te lo tomaras…tenemos que hablar Bella. Has aparentado llevarlo muy bien, pero no sabemos realmente loi que piensas! Y nos gustaría que lo contaras…- el pobre se trababa a cada minuto… el era tan bueno dado discursos y expresando sus emociones como yo. Sin embargo, no pude menos que darle un fuerte abrazo, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que nunca nos abrazamos.

- papa, te quiero mucho, y nadie podrá reemplazarte…- le dije.

- eso fue raro- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

- lo se

- Bella, debes saber otra cosa…. Acá no ahí malos y buenos… o bueno, los malos ya están muertos. Kate no es alguien mala, y no creo que su esposo, Sirius, lo sea… pero eso lo hablaremos mejor después.

-esta bien papa, salgo un rato, te parece bien?- le dije

- por supuesto- me respondió- pero recuerda, Reneé estará acá a las 16, y son las 14. Por favor, vuelve temprano.

Salimos con Edward, y este me pregunto a donde quería ir, lo que le respondí a nuestro Claro.

Necesitaba verdaderamente estar ahí, en mi lugar feliz, con mi Edward.

************************* ****************

**¡Bueno! ¡Espero que les aya gustado el capi! Se que es corto… de verdad, intento que los capítulos me salgan mas largos, ¡pero no puedo! ¡Perdonen la tardanza otra vez! Es que simplemente no tenia ganas de escribir… pero en fin.**

**Le agradezco mucho a todos los reviews que me dejan, ah y con eso quería preguntarles algo… cuando me los mandan, a mi me llegan a Hotmail., y yo los respondo directo de ahí… ¿a ustedes le llegan las respuestas? Es una duda que recién me di cuenta, por favor, si no les llega, díganme, y los responderé en los capítulos.**

**Jeje, ¿vieron? Edward y Bella hicieron **_**algo**_**, pero en fin… ¡estamos hablando de Edward! No le va a hacer todo de una… como este fic esta catalogada, Es M, así que si amigas, Edward y Bella lo harán…xd**

**Otra cosa… este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Gladys Bella Cullen, mejor conocida en fanfiction como Sion Allegra… les recomiendo todos sus fics, son muy buenos, imaginativos, y a los que les gusta el suspenso y al intriga y humor… los fics de esta chica son así! Tiene escritos nosecuentos de Harry Potter y uno de Crepúsculo… ¡y de muy variados gustos!**

**Sin mas, ¡adiós!**

**.james**


	4. Una Nueva Vida

**Los personajes que reconozcan son o de Stephenie Meyer o de Rowling, los demás, míos. No soy una rubia o morocha millonaria, sino, no estaría estudiando para las integradoras.**

_**Capitulo 4: Una Nueva Vida**_

La tarde en el claro con Edward de verdad me sirvió… necesitaba pensar, y el me ayudo en eso, estando cerca de mi, abrazándome, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además, en aquella zona, las nueves no tapaban el sol, y podía ver a mi Ángel brillar.

Pero en el camino a casa, agradecía mentalmente a Edward por ir despacio… no quería llegar, no quería tener que enfrentarme a Kate. Pero ya era muy tarde… tenia que enfrentarlo, el error por parte de quien aya sido ya estaba echo, yo tenia que aceptarlo…. Ella era mi madre, ella es mi madre, ella es mi madre… me repetía mentalmente, y ella también sufrió, y mucho mas que yo.

Pero al llegar a casa ese día, la sorpresa fue mas grande, al no solo encontrar a Renee, Phil, Charlie, Kate… sino también a un hombre con pelo negro, ojos azules hermosos, y con sus facciones de cara idénticas a las mías… muy parecidas.

Cuando avance, me quede mirándolo solo a el, ese hombre que, por supuesto, deduje que era mi padre.

La presión y el dolor no pudieron conmigo, no podía estar teniendo a mis dos familias en frente mío… las lagrimas empezaron caer, el dolor iba creciendo con creces en el pecho… necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí y ya.

Me di vuelta, mire a Edward a los ojos, que tenían tanto dolor como los míos, y le dije bien bajo, que solo el pueda escucharlo.

-vamos, no puedo- Salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Escuche unos suspiros abajo, unas pisadas seguidas a las mías, pero yo solo entre a mi cuarto y me desplome sobre la cama, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, que nunca llego, Ya que Edward inmediatamente detrás de mi, cerro la puerta, se puso a mi lado y empezó a consolarme.

- shh. Bella, creí que habías aceptado todo esto…- necesitan hablar contigo, de verdad, creeme… leo mentes.

- el… el..., Ho...Hombre que estaba ahí… es mi padre cierto?- le pregunte entrecortada por mis lagrimas

Edward suspiro

-si, es Sirius Black., el esposo de Kate, y tu padre biológico.

- que hace acá? Kate vino sola!

-apenas se fue ayer de acá, ella lo llamo y le comento que te había conocido… según las palabras que pasaban por su mente, te describió como una niña bellísima, idéntica a Kristen en facciones, pero con distinto pelo y ojos. Decía que los ojos era idénticos a los de ella, y tu pelo una mezcla del negro de el con el pelirrojo de ella, un castaño rojizo. Que parecías dulce y buena… pero… dios Bella no se como decírtelo…

- que cosa?- que fue lo que le dijo de mi?

- ella sabe lo que soy.

QUE!! QUE ELLA SABE LO QUE EDWARD ES! PERO… COMO?!!

- recuerda que ella vive en una sociedad mágica, allí es muy común que existan vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas y demás… solo que justamente, ella odia a los vampiros.

- porqué?

Edward se puso serio…- no te lo imaginas? No te contó nada que puede cambiar la vida de una madre?

Entonces lo recordé, como un flash back. _A ella se le murió un hijo_ , eso cambia la vida de una madre… a Esme la hizo convertirse en vampiresa.

Y cuando el pregunte como murió… _no quieres saberlo _me dijo.

- un vampiro fue quien mato a Kyle- dije en un susurro

Edward asintió.

- eran dos vampiros y un hombre lobo… Kate era una de las pocas de la resistencia, y para que se rinda, decidieron que matar a uno de sus hijos era la mejor manera… se preocuparía por proteger a los otros, y dejaría así de luchar contra los Mortifagos… enviaron dos vampiros y un hombre lobo, pero fue uno de los vampiros quien lo mato. Kate quedo resentida con todos los vampiros, obvio

No dije nada, pero note que mi ángel me miraba firme.

- no te das cuenta?- me dijo, luego de un tiempo, con voz frustrada.

- de que?

- mi especie mato a tu hermano! Y para ellos… mi especie le mato a un hijo, y su hija esta de novia con uno, que la puede matar en cualquier momento.

-pues tendrán que aceptar que te amo, y que quiero a tu familia como la mia, sino pueden aceptar eso, no me aceptan a mi

- Bella, tienes que bajar y hablar con ellos.

Estaba atemorizada. Eso era la cuestión. Pero como decírselo? Después de todo, tal vez Edward tenia razón… necesitaba hablar con ellos. Si había empezado a aceptar a Kate, Sirius no tenía que ser la excepción.

Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras. Los encontré a todos sentados alrededor de la vieja mesa o en el sillón, pero apenas entre en la pequeña salita, se pararon.

- disculpen- dije

-no ahí problema Bella- dijo Kate- entendemos que esto es demasiado duro para ti…

-si- fue mi única respuesta. Depuse de todo, también era duro para ellos.

-entonces… que sucede-dije, después de una pausa

- primero que nada, quiero presentarte a Sirius Black, el es mi marido- dijo Kate- y… tu padre biológico.

A pesar que sabia que solo pensaba decir padre, puede notar que agrego el "biológico" para que Charlie no se sintiera tan mal.

-siéntate Bella- me pido Renee.

-primero que nada, queremos que sepas, y sepan- dijo Kate, mirando a mis padre- que no queremos separar a Bella de ustedes. Han sido sus padres, son sus padres. Yo por supuesto que quería decirle a ella que era su madre desde que supe la verdad… pero la situación era mucho mas difícil que con Kristen.

Kris no tenia padres, solo su padrastro, quien no la quería, y sus hermanos mayores, Ashia y Lucian. Su padrastro gustosa la dejo venirse conmigo, y yo solo podía pensar en ese momento en la mentira que había sido mi vida. Con ustedes era- y es- mucho más difícil. No solo eres una persona que ama a Bella, sino que también jamás pensaste que no eras su madre biológica, y sobre todo, eres mi hermana, y no podría hacerte daño.

En ese momento un gran silencio inundó la pequeña habitación. No necesitaba el poder de Edward para darme cuenta que mi madre, Reneé, se moría de culpa por como había tratado a Kate en el pasado.

- nosotros no queremos alejar a Bella de ustedes, solo queremos que a ella no le suceda nada por la magia contenida. Se que, tal vez, años atrás, cuando Kate se entero, tendría que haberles dicho que Bella era nuestra hija, pero en ese momento ella estaba sola, y era mas difícil todo. Obviamente ahí colegios de magia aquí, en los estados unidos, pero seria mas conveniente que ella viniera a Londres, con nosotros. Se que lo que les pedimos es mucho, pero Bella, debes saber que nosotros te amamos. Se que es muy difícil separarse de ella, pero creo que debe conocer a sus hermanos y hermanas, además que sino le seria muy raro un día ver a alguien igual a ella en la calle y no saber que es su hermana gemela. Ustedes pueden venir a Londres con nosotros, no tendremos problemas, así como tu, Edward, también puedes. Creo que sabes porque serás admitido, tu y tus hermanos- dijo ¿Sirius?. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que hablaba. El era completamente distinto al Charlie. Mientras que el nunca decía mas de dos palabras, y no era para nada expresivo, Sirius se largo un monologo. Si bien la parte donde pedía perdón a Charlie y Renee por hacernos esto parecía cierta, se notaba su ansiedad porque yo fuera con ellos. Por conocerme. Y de pronto, la ansiedad también fue creciendo en mí.

¿Cómo seria tener más hermanos, no solo los Cullen, a los que consideraba mi familia, sino hermanos de verdad?

¿Cómo seria vivir en una comunidad mágica?

¿Cómo seria…

-acepto, quiero ir con ustedes- dijo, levantándome de la silla, sin creerlo. Había aceptado. Había aceptado iniciar una nueva vida, con otra familia. Había aceptado conocer a mi familia biológica. Había aceptado irme del continente, y alejarme de mis padres.

- estas segura?- me dijo Charlie, tomándome de la mano- ni Renee ni yo te detendremos, pero tampoco estas obligada…

-estoy segura papa, quiero ir. Se que nunca se los digo… pero los amo. Sin embargo, no puedo estar acá sentadita o ir aun colegio de magia acá, sabiendo que en Londres tengo hermanos y una familia distinta. Necesito conocerlos, y con ello mi mundo. Espero que me perdonen.

-claro, nunca te culpamos- dijo Renee, con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego, me abrazo.

EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB

POV: Edward.

La decisión de bella me había tomado por sorpresa. Sabia que al final iba a terminar cediendo, e iría con ellos a Londres, pero no creí que tan pronto. Sin embargo, antes de irme, Bella me pregunto si me iría con ella a Londres. Me dijo que si yo no iba, ella tampoco.

Yo estaba seguro de ir, pero me parecía lo mejor consultarlo con mi familia.

- de ninguna manera!- rugió Rosalie- ya cambiamos muchas cosas de nuestra vida por esa humana, no quiero mudarme antes de tiempo.

Suspire. Rosalie siempre seria Rosalie.

- Rose, no nos estaríamos llendo antes. Entre este año y el que viene tendríamos que irnos, solo unos meses antes. E iremos a Londres, se que te gusta mas que Forks- dijo Carlisle.

-a mi me parece una excelente idea. Además ya lo vi, iremos a Londres. Es mas, entraremos en Hogwarts! Quieren que les diga a que casa iremos cada uno? ED…

-NO! ESO SI QUE NO- grito Rosalie.- no quiero ir aun colegio donde mugrientos y estupidos humanos con poderes nos estudian para "defenderse"! como si pudieran… no somos animales-

A este punto no me pude contener. Después de todo, Bella era una bruja.

- No los insultes Rosalie! No solo es bella a quien insultas, sino a toda su familia!

- ah! Es que a esa humanucha lo único que le faltaba era e3sto!

Listo. Mi hermana me había superado los límites. Estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando Carlisle la envió a su cuarto.

- perdón, iré con ella. A por cierto, yo voto que si! Vayamos, en Londres los videojuegos llegan antes! Y estará súper ir a un colegio de magos! Jeje, si bella ni con varita en mano dejara de atraer problemas!- dijo Emmett, con su usual tono juguetón. Por eso era mi hermano favorito.

- yo iré a donde Alice va- Dijo Jasper, luego de calmarnos a todos.

-entonces esta decidido: nos vamos a Inglaterra con Bella.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

POV: Bella

Este tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Despedidas, mentiras que tuve que decir en el colegio… finalmente estaba aquí, en el aeropuerto de Steale, tomando el vuelo hacia Londres, Inglaterra.

Sirius se había marchado unos días después de la charla en el comedor de mi casa. Solo habíamos arreglado como iba a ser mi educación, y demás, y cuado Reneé y Charlie me podían visitar.

Me había enterado, también, que mi familia biológica tenia mucho dinero… casi tanto como el de los Cullen.

Por esto, y por mas que Renee y Charlie no quisieron, Kate los logro convencer de que los viajes y estadía cuando fueran pasarían por su cuenta, par que pudieran ir a verme mas a menudo sin problemas.

Con mi educación, si bien estudiaría en Hogwarts, no quería tirar por la borda los años de escuela normal, así que estudiaría las materias por mi cuenta, y daría los exámenes a fin de año.

Pero lo mejor, había sido que toda la familia Cullen se venia conmigo.

Al principio esto no le agrado a Charlie: que Edward se fuera conmigo sin su control. Sin embargo, obviamente, íbamos a estar viviendo en casas separadas: yo iba a vivir con mis…"padres" en su casa, mientras que los Cullen se "comprarían" otra casa (aunque, en realidad, ya tenían una allí). Por supuesto, nadie se en realidad los Cullen entrarían a Hogwarts, ni siquiera Renee y Charlie. Parece que, al ser vampiros, ellos tenían la magia en si. Sin embargo, esta no les afectaba, ya que no iba en aumento como la mia.

Fueron aceptados en Hogwarts con las condiciones de no atacar alumnos, y que estos no supieran que son en realidad. Solo mi familia, algunos profesores, y los amigos de mis "padres" lo sabían.

- por favor cuídate Bella!- Me dijo mi mama, Renee, dándome un fuerte abrazo- llámame, iré a visitarte tanto como pueda, lo juro, to y Charlie iremos. Lamento… lamento todo esto. Tu siempre serás mi hija, tu y solo tu. No importa si llego a tener mas hijos con Phil o lo que sea, tu eres mi hija, y te amo- en este momento no puede evitar llorar, mientras la abrazaba.

-cuídate hija- me dijo Charlie, mientras me abrazaba- yo… yo te amo si? No importa como cambien las cosas, yo soy tu padre, y siempre te ayudare, tenlo en cuenta.

-los quiero

-y nosotros.

-debemos irnos- me dijo Kate.

-Kate- dijo Renee- por favor, cuídala, es lo más preciado que tengo.

- lo mío también, creeme. Los años que la veía y no le hablaba, fueron una tortura.

- lo imagino, y… perdón, por como te trate en el pasado.

-olvídalo, te perdoné desde siempre-

Se abrazaron, como verdaderas hermanas. Y luego los Cullen, Kate y yo nos subimos en el avión, el avión que me llevaría con mi nueva familia, con mi nueva vida, y, dentro de dos semanas, empezaría mi nuevo mundo.

**Perdón perdón perdon y perdoon! Los justificativos son que tenia millones de exámenes, y tengo que aprobar SI O SI, así me puedo ir a la playa en verano (vivo en Argentina… ya estamos en verano).**

**En fin, Bella ya viajo para Inglaterra, y entrara en Hogwarts! Que creen que pasara? Bueno, lo de Cedric y alo tengo decidió, par que pueda continuar la historia el no se parecerá a Edward, después de todo, solo es el mismo actor.**

**En fin, espero que les aya gustado!**

**Bye!**

.


	5. llegada

Hola!! (Salgo con escudo de la policía para que no me maten) bueno… PERDON PERDON Y PERDOOOON!! Sé que me atrasé con este capítulo, pero como recompensa este es muy largo!. Todos los enlaces de fotos están donde les marco.

Bye!

Capitulo 5: llegada

POV: Bella

Desde que subí al avión no pude dejar de pensar en mis padres, dejar de pensar en lo que me iba a esperar en Londres… ¿y si no le caía bien a mis otros hermanos?

-deja de hacerte la cabeza Bella… todos te querrán- me dijo Alice desde atrás. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirme indecisa. Mire a mí alrededor. Jasper y Emmett jugaban a pelearse entre ellos, mientras que Esme les pedía que pararan… esos dos no iban a cambiar… sobre todo Emmett, quien fastidiaba a Jasper solo para molestarlo. Rosalie estaba con el seño fruncido leyendo una revista de moda y escuchando música. Sabía perfectamente que ella era la que menos quería de todos los Cullen mudarse. Incluso a Emmett le había parecido una buena idea, como a Alice, Esme y Carlisle… Jasper…bueno, el simplemente iría a donde Alice vaya. Esme me había dicho que no era un sacrificio, ya que ellos tenían que mudarse dentro de poco, ya que iban a ser 3 años viviendo allí, y no sabían cómo irse… iban a esperar a que yo me gradué, para que Edward se fuera conmigo.

Kate iba delante de mí con una celular última tecnología mandando sms a alguien, y mirando por la ventanilla a la vez. Sabía perfectamente que el avión no era la manera de los magos para viajar, que ellos tenían otras mucho más rápidas y eficaces. Kate me explico que en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera existía la magia. Algo que, para mí, está muy bien en algunos sentidos: prácticamente no miro tele, así que eso no es un problema, apenas puedo usar un computadora(n/a: ordenador), y si no tengo que lavar la ropa o los platos, no hay problema. El único problema es la luz, pero ella me explico que hacen la luz mediante magia. Casi pude ver los ojos de Edward brillar cuando pensó que tendría que vivir como en su época, pero sin los trajes y los vestidos.

El resto del viaje la pase con relativamente tranquila, mientras Edward me acariciaba el pelo y escuchábamos música clásica juntos.

_-señores pasajeros, les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones para el arribo a Londres, Inglaterra. La temperatura es de 20 grados centígrados. Les deseamos una feliz estadía._

Los altavoces terminaron, y las azafatas entraron, ayudando a los pasajeros a abrocharse los cinturones. Casi aniquilo a la azafata que ayudo a Edward, aunque este le dijo una y mil veces que podía solo, cuándo sus manos se quedaron más tiempo del necesario, y cerca de "Esa" zona, que yo solo había sentido, y tocado con mi pierna… muy bien! Debía tranquilizarme!

Al arribo, al ser de primera clase nos alcanzaron nuestras maletas y no tuvimos que ir a por ellas. Luego nos encaminamos hasta el salido. En ese momento sentía Edward tensarse, y ponerse delante mío. Mire a mi alrededor, y vi que todos los Cullen estaban igual.

Al llegar, nos esperaban tres personas, una de ellas era Sirius. La otra, una mujer muy bonita. Su pelo era color negro profundo, y sus ojos violetas. Era delgada y parecía tener unos 35 años aproximadamente. Estaba de la mano con otro hombre. Este tenía el pelo color miel, como el de Jasper, y ojos marrones. Parecía tener la misma edad que la mujer, solo que tenia ojeras, y un aspecto demarcado. Me hizo acordar mucho a los Cullen, no por la belleza, ya que no se podía ni comparar, sino por el hecho de parecer tan demarcado y preocupado por algo. Entonces recordé la reacción de los Cullen… ¿era él un vampiro? No, eso era imposible, no tenía esa belleza sobrehumana, si bien no era feo, más bien era apuesto.

-Tranquilos, yo soy amigo de Kate y Sirius, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y ella es mi esposa, Samantha -_ ¡así que ese es Remus!- pensé-_ obviamente como ya se dieron cuenta, sí, soy un licántropo, un hijo de la luna, no como los de Forks, metamórficos- ¡que! Aunque… mi novio es un vampiro, y soy una bruja…

Inmediatamente, los Cullen se relajaron un poco su postura. Carlisle pasó al frente.

-gracias, por tratar de que nos sentamos mejor- se estrecho la mano con Remus.

- yo soy Sirius Black, el padre de Bella- dijo Sirius mirando a Esme y Carlisle.

- nosotros somos Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ellos son nuestros hijos, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice, a Edward ya lo conocen.

-mejor vayamos- dijo Kate.

En ese momento, vimos un hermoso auto, un Porsche carísimo, aunque no supe identificar qué modelo era (**enlaces en el final de la pagina) **

- nosotros nos iremos a nuestra casa. Esta cerca de aquí- anuncio Carlisle- solo estamos esperando a que bajen los coches del avión. Mire a Edward pidiéndole que no me dejara, pero sabía que tenía que afrontar esto sola.

- Bella, si quieres Edward puede venir ahora, o más tarde, cuando te ay a presentado a todos.

Así, cuando el mercedes, el BMW, el Volvo y el Aston Martín de Edward, y el jeep de Emmett fueron bajados del avión, ellos se fueron, y yo quede sola con Kate, Sirius, Remus y Samantha.

Al subirme al auto con ellos, lo primero que se formo fue un incomodo silencio, que fue cortado por la vos de Kate.

-Sirius, ¿con quién dejaste a los niños?

-pues…con Elena y Sahara, con quien más… - dijo este. La vos y sus maneras de expresarse, me recordaban a Emmett, era como si fuera un niño.

-¡¡dejaste a los niños con Elena y Sahara!!¡¡Lo más probable es que se les pierdan!!- grito esta. Se escucho la risa de Samantha, que estaba al lado mío, pero a la vez muy lejos. Era raro de explicar, pero el auto era 10 veces más grande de lo que uno piensa, aunque supuse que eso fue algo de la magia.

Después de eso, durante todo el viaje Samantha, Remus y Sirius me estuvieron haciendo distintas preguntas. Que me gustaba hacer, que no, cual era mi color favorito, mi flor, mi gema, etc., etc. Sirius se quedo atónito cuando le dije que me gustaba leer y que libros me gustaban. Creí escuchar que musito un "eso lo sacaste de tu madre" pero era demasiado bajo, y puede haberlo imaginado.

Al final, la velocidad se fue bajando, y entramos en un pequeño pueblecito. Era muy bonito, el sol brillaba en lo alto, y pude ver un hermoso lago que dividía en dos el lugar. A los costados de la calle por la que íbamos, habían casas, todas mansiones hermosas. En la parte del lago, que estaba del lado izquierdo de la entrada, había una cerca, para que los niños no se aproximaran sin sus padres, y detrás de esta, bancos con mesas. El pasto de las casas, y los arboles estaba todos bien cuidados. El lugar me hacia acordar a Forks, pero mucho más lindo. Con sol, y menos verde, más marrón donde hacía falta.

Detrás de las casas, mucho detrás, se podía ver que un bosque.

Seguimos por ese camino, mucho rato. Ya nadie me hablaba, y yo me dedicaba a mirar a mí alrededor los niños jugando en la calle, mientras que su madre los miraban… o cerca del lago, parejas tomadas de la maño o familias juntas. Me hacia acordar a una película antigua, de una campiña italiana. Solo faltaba el chico con la bicicleta, y la chica en el caño de esta, sentada correctamente y con el vestido veraniego.

Mientras que fuimos pasando, vi una biblioteca, que decía "biblioteca Valle Hermoso". Así que acá era donde vivía. Acá era donde mi mama y Kate vivieron, donde todo empezó. Luego, vi otro lugar, un colegio. Era medio parecido al de Forks: relativamente pequeño, un clásico pueblecito donde todos saben de los demás.

Al final del camino, vi una enorme casa, mejor dicho mansión. Era de ladrillo a vista, y con dos pisos. Era enorme, en todo sentido. Aunque luego razone, que si esa era mi casa, con 8 hijos, era lo más común.

El frente estaba lleno de hermosas flores y plantas, con un camino que indicaba la entrada. En el patio trasero, se podía ver columpios, toboganes, areneros y demás juegos para niños. Pero inmediatamente cuando terminaba el césped corto y prolijo, se veían los arboles del bosque.

El auto fue bajando la velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo en la puerta del garaje.

-bienvenida a casa- dijo Sirius, devuelta con esa vos de un niño que le dieron su mejor regalo- espero que te guste.

Salió del auto, seguida por Kate, para luego abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

-es… preciosa, verdaderamente hermosa. Igual que el pueblo.-dije

-me alegro que te guste-dijo Kate, sonriendo maternalmente desde atrás, luego ella comino hacia la entrada, y Sirius tímidamente me toco el hombro, para acompañarme hasta la entrada.

La casa era más hermosa si era posible por dentro. Era tremendamente amplia, tanto como la de los Cullen en Forks. Apenas entre, vi debajo de mis pies una gran alfombra de color marrón, sobre el piso, que era baldosas blancas. A la izquierda había una gran puerta doble, y en frente una escalera. A mi derecha, habia un gran sofá, que daba a un televisor plasma enorme. En frente, había un bellísimo piano de pared, junto con repisas que contenían fotos. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y mas fotos, pero lo más extraño de estas, era que se movían! Las personas de las fotos… se movían

-los fotografías se mueven, porque son mágicas- me explico Remus, al ver mi cara de confusión.

En la pared derecha, había otra puerta, pero esta era toda vidriada, y se podía ver el parque, y sobre todo, la pileta con las reposeras, sobrillas, mesas y demás.

Un ruido se escucho arriba. Lo único que pude alcanzar a ver fue una cabellera rubia, y unos ojos marrones chocolates, como los míos, mirar abajo con curiosidad y alegría. Una chica alta, delgada, y hermosa, bajo por la escaleras, y se detuvo frente a mí. Su pelo totalmente lacio, rubio, le llegaba por el pecho. Sus ojos, iguales a los míos, desbordaban alegría, entusiasmo y felicidad. Su mentón y orejas eran como las mías, pero no su forma de cara. Ella era más delgada que yo en los pómulos, y su nariz más perfecta que la mía. Era bellísima, si bien no alcanzaba a Rosalie, se la podía considerar un nivel menos. Me hacían acordar a esas chicas porristas o algo así.

-hola Bella, yo soy Elena. Tu hermana.- dijo. Entonces… ella era… mi hermana. La primera que conocí.

Inesperadamente, me abrazo fuertemente, mientras que prácticamente daba saltitos de alegría.

- No sabes hace cuanto que te quiera conocer! Al fin!

Se escucharon sonidos como llorisqueos y lamentos de bebes desde arriba, y luego una chica, idéntica a Elena, pero su pelo tenia reflejos marrones, bajo.

- Sabes Elena- iba diciendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, sin notar en mi- no es justo que me dejes con los tres demonios arriba para salir con Stefan… porfis! Espera que lleguen mama y pa…pa, jiji, hola! Como están papitos… Kristen, te volviste a teñir? Deja de hacer estragos en tu pelo!

Me quede helada, sin saber que decir. Mire a Kate, a Sirius (quien reía disimuladamente)(n/a: si… disimuladamente… seguro) a Elena, y por último a la chica… quien supuse seria Sahara, mi otra hermana, la gemela de Elena.

-no… no soy Kristen… -dijo, tímidamente

-dios… Bella…-

Ella reacciono distinto de Elena, se puso a llorar, y corrió a abrazarme.

-no sabes cuánto hemos querido tenerte aquí estos años! Decirte que eras mi hermana… fue lo que siempre quise…yo soy Sahara-

Yo quede pasmada. No sabía qué hacer, así que le devolví el abrazo, tímidamente. Ellas habían esperada tanto… ellas me habían querido conocer, y nunca pudieron… y yo creyendo que nunca me iban a querer.

-muy bien- dijo Kate, con vos llorosa, suponía conteniendo las lagrimas, hablo- creo… creo que iré a buscar a los demás… así ya no conocer a todos de improvisto…- dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

Elena y Sahara me arrastraron al sillón. Volví mi cuello, para darme cuenta que ni Samantha ni Remus estaban.

-muy bien… cuéntanos todo…- dijo Elena

-¿Qué color te gusta más?

-¿Cuál es tu ropa preferida?

-¿te gusta ir de compras? Porque más te vale que te guste…-esa fue Elena

-¿Cómo es eso de tener un novio vampiro?-dijo Sahara, un silencio se hizo cuando pregunto eso.

-bueno… una por vez… que quieren saber- dije yo, tratando de calmar. Me gustaba que estuvieran interesadas en conocerme.

-toda tu vida- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-bueno… naci en Forks, Washington, o eso me hicieron creer, y mis padres eran Reneé y Charlie Swan, otra mentira mas. Raneé se separo de Charlie cuando solo tenía meses, y nos fuimos a California. Más tarde, nos mudamos a Phoenix, Arizona. Cuando tenía 16, Raneé se volvió a casar, y yo me fui con Charlie a Forks. Allí conocí a los Cullen, y me entere que eran vampiros. Me enamore de Edward, pero James, un cazados sediento, se volvió loco por mi aroma, y quiso comerme. Tuve que huir y casi muero. El verano lo pase tranquilo, y estupendo con mi novio, hasta que llego Kate a decirme quien soy… y acá estoy.

Elena resoplo- queremos más…todo! Tus gustos, tus experiencias en donde viviste, tus amigos, todo!

Pero justo en ese momento, Kate bajo por la escalera.

Ella llevaba en brazos a un bebe recién nacido. Y Sirius a dos niñas, igual entre sí. Lily y Lyra, pensé... Más atrás de ellas, venia otro chico, ,mas grande, de unos 13 o 14 años… Alexander, pensé. Seguí buscando a ver si veía a otra chica, a Kristen, mi gemela… pero no la vi por ningún lado. Una parte de mi se decepciono.

Alexander era increíblemente parecido a mí. Mediría un metro sesenta , y era delgado. Su pelo era color castaño y sus ojos marrones. La forma de su cara, sus facciones… eran idénticas a las mías. También parecía un poco tímido, y no reacciono como Elena o Sahara, solo se limito a quedarse parado ahí, sin hacer nada

De las niñas, poco podía decirse, sino que eran hermosas, como cualquier niña pequeña de su edad. Pelirrojas y de ojos azules, y con vestiditos caros que solo personas con mucho dinero podían conseguir, algo que no era problema en esta familia, pensé.

-Bella, el es Alexander. Ellas son Lily y Lyra, y el (dijo, señalando a el bulto que llevaba en brazos) es Ian.

-hola, Bella-dijo Alexander-da gusto tenerte en la familia finalmente. Su voz era todavía la de un chico, y es que eso era… un chico, solo tenía 13 años.

-las niñas miraron a Kate, y luego una de ellas intento gatear hacia mí, pero Kate la recogió en el otro brazo.

-ella, es Lily. –dijo, balanceando a la que tenía en brazos.

-mama- dijo Elena, que estaba detrás mío, sin que yo la hubiera visto- creo que debemos mostrarle la casa a Bella.

-si por supuesto- dijo esta- Elena, Sahara, Alex, ¿por qué no lo hacen ustedes? yo cuidare de los niños

-por supuesto- dijo Sahara poniéndose de pie- ven, Bella-dijo, tomándome de la mano, y arrastrándome hacia arriba.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras, yo tomada de la mano con Sahara, y Elena con Alexander detrás. Cuando la escalera terminaba, había un ancho y largo pasillo, y al costado la escalera continuaba, para otro piso mas.

-En este piso esta el cuarto de papa y mama…-comenzó Elena

- la biblioteca…-continuo Sahara

-un baño, y el salón de baile- termino Alex. Esperen… el salón de baile!!!??? A quien se le ocurre un salón de baile en la casa.

-el salón de baile?

- bueno… Kristen y Cedric organizan muchas fiestas… y aunque están por toda la casa… detrás de esas paredes no se escucha la música, y eso es mejor para los niños. Ven te lo mostraremos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la izquierda por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta.

-esta, es la biblioteca- dijo Elena, abriendo la puerta.

Era un enorme salón, la primera parte, apenas se entraba, era una mesa larga, como la de ejecutivos, con una notebook en cada espacio, e impresoras en la parte de abajo de cada una. A la izquierda, empezaban montones de estanterías, y letreros en los costados que decían distintas cosas. Estaban las básicas en una librería, como "clásicos" "geografía" "historia", pero había otros que no comprendía lo que quería decir , "historia mágica" "animales mágicos" "adivinación" "defensa contra las artes oscuras" "mounstros místicos", etc. En un momento, terminaba la fila, y había un gran soga, y un cartel que decía _"si pasan los dejo castigados hasta los 80. Los quiere, mama", _casi me causa gracia ese cartel, obviamente puesto por Kate.

- Chicos, que es lo que hay detrás de esa soga y ese cartel?- les pregunte

Elena camino hacia donde estaba yo, y me dijo – es magia oscura, magia negra. Tienen esos libros por la orden, no porque practican. Se supone que no podemos entrar hasta los 17, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, así que los únicos que pueden son Kristen y Cedric…no te das una idea de la envidia! Siempre quisimos entrar ahí.

-A los 17 es la mayoría de edad… eso esta genial!- dije, -es que si fuera así… yo ya sería mayor de edad. Pero en ese momento ellos se largaron a reír

- pero si tu ya lo eres!- me dijo Alexander

- que… no… cumplo en septiembre… estamos en agosto…

Se miraron entre ellos, con caras de curioso, y luego Elena tuvo la misma mirada que tengo yo cuando comprendo algo.

- Bella… tu cumpleaños es el 7 de Agosto… nuestros… abuelos…bueno ellos tuvieron que mantenerte un tiempo con ellos, hasta que supieron que la hija de Reneé nació muerta, y te intercambiaron- termino de decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como hago yo cuando estoy nerviosa.

-Pero… es que había algo mas con lo que me iban a mentir? Ni siquiera mi fecha de cumpleaños era cierta? nada era cierto!- grite, enfurecida. Y era como estaba. Estaba harta de que me mintieran sobre todo. Mis padres, mis hermanos, mi vida, todo. Incluso lo que soy.

-nosotros… Bella, lo sentimos mucho. Pero no podíamos hacer nada.

-no, lo sé. No se preocupen.

-bueno… entonces… continuemos- dijo Elena.

Entramos al preciado salón de Baile. Era un rectángulo, incluso más grande que el cuarto anterior… quiero decir, la casa parecía grande, pero tampoco tanto! Como hacían para que sea tan espaciosa

-magia- dijo Alexander, al lado mío.

-¿Cómo?

-magia. Hay un encantamiento, para hacer crecer la casa por dentro, pero que no se note por fuera. Ese hechizo usamos.

En el fondo de la sala, se alzaba un metro el piso, creando un escenario. Toda la parte de arriba estaba acristalada, y con luces por dentro. Era la cabina del dj.

En todo el resto del salón, había luces de boliches, y parlantes distribuidos, así como en el centro montones de bolas de boliche (n/a: antros, discos… como lo prefiera, donde se va a bailar) y en toda la parte de la derecha, había barras de bebidas.

-es genial- dije, sorprendida

-lo se… por eso casi todos organizan las fiestas acá.

Salimos del salón, para ir subiendo las escaleras. La primera puerta estaba abierta, y mostraba un cuarto con las paredes de color rosa bebe, casi blanco, y el piso con distintos colores de la gama del rosa. En el letrero de la puerta, decía "Lily y Lyra". Había dos cunas enormes, con tules y todo, en cada esquina, y en el medio de estas una ventana. Había un enorme corralito, y dentro de este, juguetes y demás cosas.

En la puerta de enfrente, decía "Elena", luego había otra que no decía nada, y otra con el nombre de Sahara,

-mi cuarto, el baño, y el cuarto de Sahara- fue diciendo Elena, mientras señalaba las distintas puertas. La otra, al lado del de las niñas, también estaba abierta, no decía nada, pero había una gran cuna celeste, y juguetes, así que supuse que sería la de Ian. Al lado de la de esa había otra, que tampoco decía nada, pero tenía un gran poster de una banda que no conocía, pero que vestían con cueros, en la puerta.

- esa es la habitación de Ian, y la otra la de Cedric. Del otro lado esta otro baño, y la otra es la de Kristen.

Me fije en la última puerta de la derecha. A diferencia de las demás, que eran blancas, esta estaba dibujada, con una enredadera negra y gris subiendo, algo muy raro. En letras góticas, decía Kristen, y había posters colgados de no pasar.

- Esta de enfrente, es tuya, y al lado es el baño. Es en suite, así que es tuyo, pero también se puede entrar. Comprenderás que con tantos hermanos, necesitamos muchos cuartos de baño.

Las chicas me abrieron la puerta de lo que sería mi cuarto.

-esperamos que te guste…-dijo Elena

El cuarto era precioso y sumamente amplio. Estaba todo decorado en colores claros, predominando el amarillo claro, beige y naranja claro. El piso era de color marrón claro, con rombos chiquitos. En la entrada, a la izquierda, había un ordenador y una librería, y a la derecha, un gran equipo de música. Sobre este, había un televisor plasama de pared. En frente de todo, para la izquierda, había una gran cama. Esta era en colores claros, y de dos plazas y media, tenía un acortinado arriba, que le daba un toque romántico. De los dos costados, se encontraba dos grandes ventanales, cubiertos con cortinas de beige y naranja claro. En el lado izquierdo, delante de la ventana, estaba una mesita circular, y en cada lado de ella dos sillas antiguas, estilo Luis IX. Del lado izquierdo, se encontraba una puerta, que tenía un cartel que decía "baño y vestíbulo"(n/a: foto del cuarto, aquí: /photos/hotel_deluxe28_rect_)

Me adentre mas en el cuarto, admirándolo más. Me asome por la ventana. Se veía el jardín, y no mucho más atrás el bosque. Del jardín se podía ver un gran cultivo de plantas, y juegos en un aparte del terreno. En la otra, un gran piscina, con reposeras y demás.

-Te gusto?- dijo Elena, entusiasmada

- me encanta… es precioso.

- y espera a ver tu closet!!- gritaron Sahara y Elena, entusiasmadas… demasiado entusiasmadas… oh no…. Eran otras Alice.

- muy bien, yo ya me voy de aquí… no quiero ver vestiditos y falditas- dijo, con tono enojado- algunos tenemos tareas que hacer…

- si esos ALGUNOS las hubieran echo antes, no se estarían quejando ahora.- dijo Sahara, contestándole.- ven, vamos a ver tu ropa.

- como no sabíamos que colores te gustan, ni que estilo de ropa, nos permitimos comprarte un poco de todo.

Fuimos hacia la puerta del fondo. Para la izquierda era el vestidor, y para la derecha el baño. Quede boquiabierta al entrar al closet. Era un cuadrado tan grande como el cuarto, lleno de estantes, todos perfectamente ordenados por colores y estilos de ropas, y algunos espaciosos más largos con perchas para las ropas que iban colgadas. Empecé a caminar alrededor de ese gran cuadrado, mirando. En la primera estaban remeras de invierno, con manga largo. Empezaba con el color blanco, hasta terminar abajo en el negro. La segunda eran remeras de verano. Seguía la misma paleta cromática, asi como la tercera, que eran musculosas. Lo siguiente que se encontraba eran faldas. Estaban divididas en faldas lisas, escocesas, y entro de estas, las lisas o con formas. Había faldas cortas y largas, y también de jean. Lo otro, eran shorts: de colores, o de jean, y todos también divididos. Luego, bermudas, también dividido por colores, y luego los jeans normales. Después vestidos. Vestidos que supe que jamás usaría… eran de verano, normales, para usar en un día normal. Estos ya estaban colgados en perchas. Luego, había otros vestidos, pero estos eran vestidos de noche. Después, camisas, algunas, por suerte, eran como las que solía usar, con cuadros y de estilo no "tan" femenino, mas sueltas y como a mí me gustaban, pero otras se notaban que eran muy apretadas y otras con un look medio "rockero". Por último, había más perchas, donde colgaban todo tipo de abrigos, desde muy finitos, para el verano, hasta con polar y demás. Al final de cuadrado, había dos hileras con cajones, los abrí. En el primero, había pijamas de verano, cortitos y frescos; en el segundo, pijamas de invierno, luego, medias, en el otro, eran trajes de baño, aunque me creí morir de terror cuando vi que eran de dos piezas, y no cubrían mucho más que la ropa interior… cuando usaba traje en Phoenix, usaba de pieza entera. El ultimo cajón, era de ropa interior… pero no la ropa interior normal, sino lencería francesa cara, con encaje y demás cosas _que nunca usaría,_ ahí sí que casi me desmayo de la vergüenza. Por si fuera poco, debajo de todo el cuadrado, estaba lleno de zapatos de fiseta con terrible taco, otros planos, y otros simples deportivos y converse. Me quería morir en aquel momento. ¡Estas eran peor que Alice!.

Luego de eso nos sentamos casi todo el rato en la cama, hablando de nuestros intereses. Me contaron que no simplemente Vivian su vida como brujas, sino que tenían una paralela, aunque menor, como muggles. Ellas, Alexander y Kristen estudiaban de los libros y entregaban los trabajos y hacían las evaluaciones en un colegio muggle.

-de verdad… es frustrante, tenemos que estudiar para ambas escuelas. Además, este año comenzamos a estudiar para los A-Levels(n/a: son los exámenes que se estudian para dar en Inglaterra. Es la sixth form. El colegio lo terminan a los 16, y luego por dos años se preparan para rendir los A-Levels, que son necesarios para entrar a la universidad) y encima para los TIMO`s.

-los timos?- pregunte, sabía perfectamente que eran los A-Levels, pero ¿los timos?

-si… veras… supongo que no te explicaron bien de que va todo esto del colegio mágico. Empiezas con 11, con materias básicas. Cuando entras a 3ro, debes elegir mas materias, como las complementarias, que te ayudaran en tu futuro. En el 5to año, se rinden los TIMOS: Titulo Indispensable De Magia Ordinaria. Estos son necesarios para poder continuar estudiando en el 6to año esas materias. Cada profesor pone sus requisitos. Por ejemplo, el profesor Snape, de pociones, no acepta a nadie que no tenga el nivel mas alto. Y cuando llegas al ultimo año, a 7mo, se hacen los EXTASIS. Son los títulos mas importantes, y debes tener ciertos para poder entrar a las distintas carreras mágicas: profesorados, auror, medimagia, etc., etc.

-esos tengo que rendirlos yo este año?

-bueno… si. Han aceptado que no rindas los TIMOS. Tendrás las materias básicas, y luego te mostraremos la cartilla de materias complementarias. Debes ir pensando que carrera quieres seguir… si quieres seguir una carrera mágica… para usar esas materias.

-la verdad… no sé si voy a seguir una carrera mágica… todavía no sé que voy a hacer.

-tranquila… tendrás mucho tiempo… puedes decidirte después, pero puedes ir buscando que carrera mágica te gustaría más, y estudiar las materias que necesites de la que más te guste. Y listo.

Después de eso me entere solo simples cosas. Me enseñaron su mundo. Me contaron desde que los libros vuelan, y hasta trajeron un libro de encantamientos, y me enseñaron algunos. Al parecer, no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero su padre… mi padre, puso un hechizo para que no se sepa de donde venia esa magia.

Me quede impresionada, y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que todo eso entrara en mi cabeza.

Pero no solo me entere de cosas de colegio… sino también de demás. Elena era la novia de Stefan, el hijo de Remus. El era un licántropo. Era una de las chicas "populares", la clásica que en un colegio normal sería animadora. Pero no tenía ese perfil engreída y malvada. Era dulce, buena, cariñosa. Me trato como una verdadera hermana. En el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ella es una cazadora y practicaba patinaje sobre hielo. También me explicaron el Quiddicth, el deporte mágico más importante. Se juega en el aire, sobre escobas. Ahí dos equipos, y cada uno esta compuesto por 7 jugadores: un buscador, un guardián, dos bateadores y 3 cazadores. Ahí 3 arcos, y distintas pelotas. Ahí 3 pelotas: la Quaffle, la Bluger y la Snitch. La primera, son las que tienen que pasarse para meter los goles, las segundas, tratan de derribar a los jugadores, y la ultima, hay que atraparla, y cuando se atrapa, se acaba el partido, dando al equipo que la alcanzo 180 puntos. Los bateadores tienen que tratar que las bludgers no golpeen al equipo, los cazadores, meter goles, el guardián, proteger los arcos, y el buscador, atrapar la Snitch.

Sahara era distinto a Elena, pero no tanto. No tenia tanto el perfil de chica popular, sino uno mas tímido, como yo, pero cualquier cosa que Elena le propusiera, ella se sumaba.

No practicaba Quidditch, mejor dicho, no estaba en el equipo, aunque sabia jugar y le encantaba, decía que prefería no competir. Era más recatada que su hermana, pero me di cuenta que podía ser una fiera si quería, como yo. De las dos, ella era la más parecida a mí.

Así seguimos hablando toda la tarde, hasta que escuchamos voces abajo.

- Por dios… no fui tan lejos, solo a Londres… además ya estamos acá mama, por favor!- se escuchaban las voces de abajo.

-Kristen, sabias que quería que estuvieras en casa hoy- las voces, que se escuchaban del 1er piso, empezaron a subir las escaleras. Entonces ahí afuera estaba Kristen, mi gemela, con mi madre.

-por favor… Sahara y Elena podían cuidar de Lily, Lyra y Ian… solo me fui por un rato ok?, estuve con los chicos, nada más!!-

-Kristen no grites! Y a mí me haces caso! No era que te fueras o no… te llame y te pedí que te quedaras hoy…

En ese momento, los pasos se detuvieron.

-un momento… si tu estas acá, ella también, cierto?. Por eso querías que me quedara?

-Kristen… solo… quédate acá, quieres?-

Escuche pasos nuevamente, y luego golpearon la puerta de… mi cuarto.

-chicas… puedo pasar?-pregunto la voz de Kate

-por supuesto mama- respondió Sahara, mientras se paraba, y me sostenía de un brazo.

Kate entro en el cuarto.

-como estas Bella?

-todo bien, gracias Kate.-dije, pero mirando hacia afuera, tratando de ver a Kristen.

-te gusta el cuarto?

-es precioso… tan grande, con colores tan claros… me encanta, y también me gusta el Valle… con sol, y lago… es precioso.

-bueno… estoy contenta por eso- dijo, mientras seguía entrando en el cuarto- Elena, Sahara, podrían salir afuera solo un momento? Necesito hablar con Bella a solas.

Sahara y Elena rápidamente caminaron y salieron, dándome una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Kate camino lentamente y se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de la ventana.

- Bella… quiero que sepas que yo… yo nunca quise abandonarte. Hubiera querido que todo esto fuera distinto, que tú te hubieras criado conmigo, que me pudieras llamar "mama"-dijo. En ese momento quise decirle algo, aunque no sabía bien que- no digas nada, está bien- me dijo- solo quiero que sepas que aunque sé que esto va a tardar mucho tiempo… ya pase por esto una vez, yo estoy ahí. Si quieres preguntarme algo, no importa que sea. Si quieres saber algo, o lo que sea, solo tenes que decirme. Estoy ahí para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, no te voy a presionar con nada. Hasta que no estés segura, nunca vas a tener que hacer nada que no quieras. Ni decirle a los chicos hermanos, ni a mi o Sirius papa o mama. Solo quiero que este a gusto. Y todo lo que podamos darte, me refiero a materialmente, quiero que sepas que no es lo único. No planeo hacer pasar estos 18 años de ausencia solo con cosas materiales, porque nunca fui así. Pero a la vez, cualquier cosa que necesites, me la podes decir y yo te la compro o te doy el dinero. Piensa que ese dinero es tuyo también, así no te pondrás como cuando los Cullen te quieren comprar algo.- dijo, sonriendo pero con la vos tomada, como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- le pregunte

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que sucedía en mi vida? ¿Cómo sabes sobre los Cullen? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- bueno… que no allá podido estar ahí, no significa que no supiera. Los primeros 4 años, o sea, hasta que tuviste 15, estuve viviendo en las ciudades que visten, Arizona o California. Era una profesora de años mas grandes sobre historia, así que nunca me tuviste o me viste, pero yo sí. Cuando me tuve que volver a Inglaterra, siempre me daba una que otra vuelta, y me enteraba de lo que sucedía. Así me entere que te fuiste a Forks, con Charles. Empecé a buscar y descubrí que allí había un clan de vampiros. Al principio me preocupe, pero luego descubrí que estos eran vegetarianos, y aunque no confiaba mucho, no me quedo otra. Entonces me entere de los tuyo con Edward… y aunque no me gustaba mucho la idea que estuvieras con un vampiro, pude ver que te amaba. Se lo que paso con James, el nómada, y se lo de victoria. Sé que ella va detrás de Edward, pero tranquila, porque incluso acá estar todos más que protegidos.

Sin embargo, creo que hoy notaste que Kristen no estaba ahí cuando te presenté a tus hermanos. Ella está afuera, en el pasillo, creo… que si quieres conocerla…

-si- respondí, de verdad tenía ganas de verla. Ella era la única que no conocía, y era la que mas quería conocer. Tanto que decían que se parecía a mí, tanto que decían… era la que más quería conocer.

-sígueme, me dijo Kate. Se paro y abrió la puerta, salió, y yo seguía detrás de ella. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás mío, y pude ver quien estaba en frente de mi, casi me caigo del asombro. Esa chica era la copia exacta de mí, aunque a la vez distinta. Era unos 5 cm más alta que yo, debería medir unos 1.70. Era tan delgada como yo, pero con más formas de cuerpo, no con una simple figura flacucha como la mía, sino como si hiciera actividad física. Su notaba que su color natural de pelo era un rojo oscuro, como el de Kate, pero ella trataba de cubrirlo con negro. Tenía echa las punta, las raíces y mechas negras. El corte era raro. Tenía el pelo largo, casi tanto como yo, pero lacio y echo un revuelto, dando un aspecto de rockero. Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color azul lapislázuli, no como el de Sirius, tan opaco, sino más brillante, casi que te hipnotizaba. Sin embargo, era idéntica a mí físicamente. Sus ojos, a pesar de tener ese color tan raro y bonito, tenían la misma medida que los míos, la misma forma, y se podía leer sus pensamientos por los ojos, como los míos. Sus pómulos y mandíbula, así como toda su cara en general, tenía la misma simetría que la mía, en forma de corazón. Sus labios eran iguales a los míos. Su piel era como la mía, traslucida y pálida, pero a ella le daba un toque sombrío, un toque punk/gótico/rock que por su vestimenta y estilo ella quería dar. Y es que eso era lo ms raro de todo, ver a alguien que era mi copia exacta, tan distinta. Estaba usando una remera strapless color negro, bien ajustada a su cuerpo, y por arriba del hueso de la pelvis, dejando ver parte de la piel. Sobre esta, tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, bien ajusta, y abierta por delante. Usaba unas medias a red, con un short color jean oscuro corto arriba, y llevaba borcegos de militar estilo rock, que le llegaban hasta la pierna. También tenía guantes de red color negro, y una pulsera de tachas, así como un collar igual. Estaba maquillada de una manera que nunca lo haría yo, sus ojos con una sombra negra, pero poca, ya que era de día, aunque con un muy generoso delineado negro debajo. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo claro, dando ese aspecto tan rock.

-así que… tu eres Isabella- dijo. Su voz era parecida a la mía, pero más grave, más dura, no con la timidez que yo siempre hablaba.

- si- conteste- no lo puedo creer… eres tan…

-parecida a ti?- dijo casi con un tono de burla- somos gemelas, que esperabas hermana. Además, no diría que somos tan parecidas… nunca me pondría esa ropa.

Mire hacia abajo dándome una mirada. Tenía puesto un jean, mis converse negras, y una remera celeste, sin mangas, mi favorita. Bueno, en eso podíamos coincidir… yo nunca me vestiría como ella, no al menso que quiera disfrazarme.

- Kristen, no seas grosera- dijo Kate al lado mío

-de todos modos- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ya nos conoceremos…quiero decir, iremos juntas al colegio, y tengo esta semana después de hechizo para tratar de enseñarte los mínimos hechizos.

Luego de esto, me paso al lado, se metió en el cuarto que estaba en frente del mío, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

Mire a Kate, quien miraba la puerta de Kristen con una mueca de enfado. Luego me miro a mi otra vez, y sonrió.

-perdónala Bella. Generalmente le cuesta mucho recibir gente, es extremadamente cerrada por lo general, y su manera de sacarlas, es haciendo que se alejen de ella. Es como una autodefensa a los horrores de su pasado.

En ese momento se me vino a la cabeza Edward, y que el había echo lo mismo al principio, cuando nos conocimos, tratando que todos se alejaran de él.

-Tranquila, no es la primer a que usa esa estrategia. No es como si un vampiro de 100 enseguida me acepto.- dije, tratando de sonar un poco más calmada, cuando en realidad tenía miedo. Los demás me habían prácticamente aceptado, sobre todo Elena y Sahara, y más Elena sobre la otra. Ellas me trataban como si fuera su amiga desde pequeña ¡_y eres su hermana tonta!_ Una voz me dijo dentro... Pero Kristen… parecía que no me quería ver por ningún medio.

- que es lo del hechizo?- le pregunte a Kate

- ah eso… bueno como paso tanto tiempo y no sabes de magia… para hacer que aprendas lo que deberían haber sido 6 años de colegio, se preparara una poción, que es como una "infusión"…aunque no prometo que tenga buen gusto. Eso, te dejara saber todo lo que deberías haber aprendido. Por supuesto, no te obligaremos a tomarla, pero es el mejor camino. No te hará ningún daño, solo que cuando te digan has tal o cual hechizo, sola, como un acto reflejo, sabrás de lo que te hablan, y lo harás.

- ya, como si anduviera en bicicleta luego de 15 años o algo así?- pregunte

-algo así- me sonrió.- y luego de eso, Kristen te enseñara unos hechizos y pociones y demás, para que no llegues solo con el "instinto" sino también con más practica.

-Kristen lo hará?- pregunte, atónita.

-bueno, si… ella es la que ira contigo al mismo año, y es una muy buena bruja, sobre todo con encantamientos, así que será ella.- dijo Kate- también, prepararemos para los Cullen si quieren la poción, no les hará nada.

En ese momento me pregunte porque Edward no había venido, pero cuando sonó el timbre, creí tener la respuesta.

Escuche como alguien, quien me pareció ser Alexander, dijo "yo voy". Y luego como saludo a mi novio, y le indico donde estaba mi cuarto.

-Habla con él, los miembros de la orden estarán llegando en este momento, y quiero estar `para recibirlos.

- la orden?

- si…somos un conjunto de magos y brujas que luchamos contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Es algo privado, y nunca, de verdad, nunca debes decirlo… solo los miembros, y los familiares más cercanos de estos (hijos, padres, hermanos) saben de que se trata.

-¿cualquiera se puede unir?- pregunte

Kate lanzo una risita

-Ya le gustaría a tus hermanas que cualquiera pudiera… solo los mayores de 17, o sea, mayores de edad, que ya no estén en el colegio. Es algo muy peligroso. Demasiado

-Entonces… porqué tu estas?- pregunte confundida

-Pregúntale a Jasper porqué se unió al ejército, o a Edward porque quería hacerlo y te darán seguro la misma respuesta: porque queremos un mundo mejor.

En ese momento se dio vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, a la vez que vi a mi Ángel subiéndolas. Me tomo de la mano, y me beso en la frente

-Como es todo Bella?

_¿Cómo era todo? Bueno, teniendo en cuanta lo básico, o sea, mi familia vampiro, ahora tenía otra familia mitológica, una de magos; una gemela que me odia, aprender 7 años en 1 mes…. Sí, todo iba perfecto._

BXE BXE BXE BXE BXE

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… el más largo que escribí en todo este tiempo. De vuelta, perdón por la demora.

Además quiero decirles que me voy de vacaciones, así que hasta dentro de 20 días mas o menos, ni en este ni en ningún otro fanfic mío voy a actualizar!!! Perdón por la demora en todos!

Besos!


End file.
